(a) Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a microscope and more specifically to an illuminating device for microscopes.
(b) Description of the prior art:
The conventional illuminating devices for microscopes use tungsten lamps, halogen lamps, etc. as illuminating light sources. However, these illuminating devices have defects in that they have high carolific power, high power consumption, short service life, low resistance to vibration, large design and heavy weight. Therefore, the conventional illuminating devices for microscopes are quite inadequate for long-term use in enclosed spaces, for example, laboratories provided in artificial earth satillites.
Further, for microscopy in various illumination modes such as bright field illumination, dark field illumination, oblique illumination and ring-shaped illumination, the conventional illuminating devices require addition of special optical components, for example, ring slits and light-shielding plates, thereby complicating operating procedures and requiring high cost.